prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Eddie Guerrero
|birth_place = Ελ Πάσο, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ |death_date = |death_place = Μινεάπολις, Μινεσότα, ΗΠΑ |resides = |billed = |trainer = Gory Guerrero |debut = 1987 |retired = }} Ο Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes '''(9 Οκτωβρίου 1967 – 13 Νοεμβρίου 2005), περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, '''Eddie Guerrero, ήταν ένας Μεξικανός-Αμερικανός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής. Γεννημένος σε μια θρυλική μεξικάνικη οικογένεια της πάλης, κατάφερε να διατηρήσει την ιστορική κληρονομιά της οικογένειάς του. Σε ολόκληρη τη δεκαετία του 1990, είχε μια διαπρεπή καριέρα, δουλεύοντας σε όλα τα μεγάλα promotions των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών: Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling και World Wrestling Entertainment. Ο χαρακτήρας του Guerrero μέσα στο ring ήταν ενός επιτήδειου, πολυμήχανου παλαιστή ο οποίος θα έκανε οτιδήποτε για να νικήσει σε έναν αγώνα. Το γνωστό του σύνθημα έγινε το «Cheat to Win» (κλέψε για να κερδίσεις). Παρόλο που ήταν heel για το περισσότερο της καριέρας του, έγινε δημοφιλής μέσα και έξω από τα ring. Σε όλη τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του, αντιμετώπισε διάφορα προβλήματα κατάχρησης ουσιών έξω από τη πάλη, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του αλκοολισμού και εξάρτηση σε παυσίπονα. Κάποιες φορές γινόταν χρήση αυτών των προβλημάτων του σε σενάρια. Παρόλο που υπήρχαν αυτά τα προβλήματα, ο Guerrero κέρδισε πολυάριθμα championships στη καριέρα του, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του WWE Championship. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves' **Frog Splash (WWE)'' / Jackknife Splash (WCW)'' **Lasso From El Paso *'Signature moves' **''Three Amigos'' (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplex) **Brainbuster **Dropkick, sometimes to the opponent's knee, or from the top rope **European uppercut **Gory special **''Hilo'' (Slingshot somersault senton) **Huracanrana, sometimes to an oncoming opponent, while springboarding or from the top rope, or to an opponent sitting on the turnbuckle **Monkey flip to a cornered opponent **Plancha **Senton - WCW **STF **Sunset Flip Powerbomb **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Tornado DDT, sometimes when diving from the top rope *'Παρωνύμια' **"Latino Heat" **"The Late Great" *'Tag teams and stables' **La Pareja del Terror - με το Love Machine **Los Guerreros - με το Chavo Guerrero **Filthy Animals **Latino World Order **Los Gringos Locos **Radicalz *'Managers' **Chyna (WWE) (2000) *'Παλαιστές που εκπαίδευσε' **Chavo Guerrero **Fuerza Chicana **Konnan Πρωταθλήματα & κατορθώματα *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Love Machine *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (2 φορές) *'IWA Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (2 φορά) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Trios Championship (1 φορά) - με το Chavo Guerrero Sr. & Mando Guerrero **WWA World Welterweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWE Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 φορές) - με το Rey Mysterio (1), το Chavo Guerrero (2) και το Tajiri (1) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 φορές) **WWE United States Championship (1 φορά) **WWE European Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Hall of Fame Κλάση του 2006 (εντάχθηκε μετά θάνατον) **6th WWE Grand Slam Championship en:Eddie Guerrero Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι που δεν βρίσκονται εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Μεξικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Οικογένεια Guerrero Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:American Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Κατηγορία:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Κατηγορία:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ring of Honor alumni Κατηγορία:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1967 Κατηγορία:Θάνατοι το 2005 Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1987 Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE European Champions Κατηγορία:ECW World Television Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions Κατηγορία:Bodybuilders Κατηγορία:WCW United States Champions Κατηγορία:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Mid-South alumni Κατηγορία:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni